Crime and Punishment
by Acid Spine
Summary: Demons cannot love. It is plain fact. But what if a certain red haired reaper were to change that? Fem!Grell/Sebastian and Fem!Ciel/Alois. Short Chapters, just because I suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... so I redid this chapter. And the A/N. Because they both sucked~ And I need to put more FEELING and shit into these~ So Murr~ I basically felt like I just slapped it on paper well enough to communicate what was going on, and that agitates me. So... Ja~**

**I know I've had many conflictions on the character's genders, but I've sorted it all out~  
**

* * *

It was just another normal evening in the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was preparing dinner for his Ciel, as he always did. It was a very routine life, but he didn't mind much. It would all be worth it in the end. But, as expected, it could never be a normal evening without somehow involving a certain Death God sneaking into the manor and tormenting a life Sebastian could otherwise handle with ease. Tonight would just be another series of: "Oh, Sebas-chan~!"'s, and "Make love to me!"'s coming from the reaper. As most other women Sebastian had encountered in this life (in other lives too, really, who would want an unattractive Demon Butler?), they all wanted him for his physical appearance. Even with being a demon and experiencing little human emotions (just because he couldn't feel them, doesn't mean that he can't understand them), Sebastian did understand that concept extremely well. But how could anyone love a demon in the first place? He was overestimating such a pathetic race. However, these little, insignificant thoughts made him bitter at times.

He pushed thoughts of the sorry excuse for a God out of his head and sighed in annoyance, picking up a tray from the kitchen and making his way to the dining hall. A particular event that he didn't expect, however, was colliding with said 'sorry excuse for a God'. Another thing he didn't expect was that the reaper could be clumsy enough to actually cause him to drop one of the platters. Was she this clumsy that she could cause him to act like such an imbecile? Almost as bad as those fools Ciel had taken in as servants. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. "I-I'm sorry, Sebas-chan..!" Grell stammered nervously, inching away from Sebastian as her back was wedged painfully against the wall. She gulped. "An apology isn't really enough, is it?" he questioned, beginning to enjoy the fear that he was instilling on the other. It was working apparently, Grell's knees were just barely shaking as she struggled to remain on her feet. "I-I suppose not..." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

The smirk Sebastian held on his face was no longer forced, as he held the reaper up higher against the wall, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. He made his way to a bedroom, dragging Grell along with him and ignoring her cries of protest. He clutched the Shinigami's collar tighter, and threw open the window, thrusting the small form outside of it. His grip tightened on the collar as Grell shrieked in fear. "S-Sebastian, please!" she begged. Oh, how she had actually thought to use his real name.

Sebastian sighed in mock disappointment as he eventually pulled Grell inside the bedroom, and watched her crumple to the floor in relief. "Well then..." The demon started, prowling closer towards her. "I suppose some punishments are in order, hm?" he whispered dangerously, leaning his face closer to Grell's and fingering her scarlet tresses. Her eyes widened and she shivered at his touch. She slowly opened her lips, letting the air creep into her dry throat. "What kind of punishments?" she whispered, letting the words slowly, fearfully tumble out. Who was Grell kidding, she already knew what was going to happen. For some reason her only clear reaction to this situation was to play naiive, maybe he would pity her? The notion grew in asininity the more Grell thought about it.

He moved Grell's hair from in front of her face and let his hot breath tickle her neck. Sebastian's lips made their way to her ear. "Don't you already know the answer?" he replied in amusement, nipping her ear as he moved back to face the reaper as a whimper escaped her lips at the harsh bite. He looked Grell up and down, finding her to be quite entertaining. She cringed at every inch the demon made, let out a cry every time they made contact. She was quite a site, that arrogant, hot-headed reaper. Who knew, that when push came to shove, she could possess the appearance of someone delicate... _breakable_.

Yes, breakable. That was the word.

Grell let out a soft cry as her wrists were roughly pinned against the headboard and Sebastian loomed threateningly over her. She had her emerald eyes clenched shut, she opened them briefly, only to meet with Sebastian's once reddish brown orbs, that now glowed their natural demonic pink. She backed away as far as he could against the headboard, Sebastian's hands pushing down harder on her wrists. The demon eventually asserted himself on top of the Shinigami, and began to lower his body down onto hers, feeling the way that slim body fit against his. The demon almost found it arousing. Grell did want his body, correct? That's what they always wanted, the _only_ thing they wanted. "S-Stop!" she begged, her eyes clamping shut. Sebastian's eyes flickered up at her, and he smirked. "It's too late for that now..." he purred.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" he questioned, feigning disappointment. Grell shook her head rapidly. "N-No! I always thought if this ever did happen... That it could be out of something more..." she told him, with a sad smile. Sebastian gave a 'tsk', then chuckled. "You thought I could ever love someo- no, _something_ like you? Demons cannot love, but if by some miracle that I could, I would never fall for a slut like _you_." he said coldly, still holding that cruel smirk. But Grell couldn't love him either, not after tonight.

Grell's heart shattered at the words, did he really mean that she was a... a slut? He had never thought of himself as one, she had been called one quite often, however she had regarded it as jealousy and whatnot. But... but by Sebastian? She couldn't respond, his voice was choked with tears but he refused to sob. Tears couldn't nearly express what he was feeling.

Noticing his distress, Sebastian's smirk grew to a grin, and he calculatingly pounced on the obvious weakness. "You see... the only reason that we're here, is because I needed a new toy." he explained cruelly. "I'm a...a toy to you?" Grell whispered in her meek, tear strained voice. The tears were coming, she could feel them roll around in the back of her eyes. "Yes... And you're to be a good little kitten and do as I say, alright~?" he ordered. Grell closed her eyes in defeat and nodded obediently.

This was working quite well, Sebastian thought, the reaper was being put off, tampered with. Maybe she would stop nagging him every waking moment. The demon couldn't help the pang of guilt he was feeling however, though, demons don't really feel those things. Lets say, it was the closest thing to sympathy that a being with no emotions could harbor, if that makes any sense. But Sebastian did have time for games every once in a while, (much like his young master), maybe he would be killing two birds with one stone...

_'Oh this was going to be quite a fun game,'_ Sebastian thought in anticipation.

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 1~ Ohmalord, Grell. My poor baby. XD And I uploaded my draft first time (I just realized). I really SUCK XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**There will probably be some ****parts**** where Ciel is referred to as a 'he', when I meant to refer to him as a 'she'. Because I originally intended for Ciel to be the guy and Alois to be a girl, but lets face it guys. Alois is the seme. So, I apologize for anything confusing, if you mention it to me I'll be sure to change it**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ciel was pissed off, no sugarcoating it. Not like being agitated was a rarity for her, but right now was nearing the icing on the cake. She had no idea where the hell Sebastian was, and because of her butler's absence, she was forced into eating the second rate Filet Mignon their bumbling chef, Bard, had barely managed to scrounge up, if you could even call it a decent Filet. Out of her rage, Ciel had even forgotten that she had the ability to call Sebastian to her side at any time. Whoops.

And so now, she was storming around the manor, looking for the demon butler. It was tiresome really, Ciel was not used to suck work. She had almost looked behind her once and ordered Sebastian to do find himself for her. Ah, the irony. Ciel felt like she'd checked every room, every floor, every nook and cranny of the mansion (which she probably hadn't, considering the manor's size), but still with no luck. Sometimes she wished she had a smaller residence, then she wouldn't have to deal with these problems. No such luck.

She heard a loud cry echo through the manor. She winced at the sound, it was loud, meaning that it was quite close. Her sapphire eyes widened in horror, as she recognized the source of the screams, they were directly from the room in front of her. She slowly pressed an ear to the door. "You have such a beautiful scream, my lady..." She heard Sebastian say through the walls. That was all it took for Ciel to understand. She may not have known exactly what was happening in that room (Hey, she's 12 and living in the 19th century), but she knew who it involved. She shuddered, imagining all the things that they could be doing. Ciel had reached a hand forward to the door-handle, and was about to rest her palm on it. She hesitated, and pulled back her arm. She turned around and walked straight in the other direction.

While Ciel was aimlessly walking, trying to think of how stained the walls were so she would have an excuse to scold Sebastian later, to get those events off her mind. It didn't work. It only made her more depressed. She sighed and went into a random room, slamming the shut door and locking herself inside. She sagged against the door, letting out a loud, annoyed groan. Ciel shrunk down to the floor with her head in her hands.

In the meantime, Alois, who had snuck in through the window, was making himself completely at home. He began to take his coat off, humming to himself in the process, only to feel a pair of eyes (or one eye in this case, since the other was hidden behind an eye patch) burning holes into the back of his head. "Ciel! Why would you be watching me undress~?" He taunted, hiding his obvious surprise at seeing a figure in the doorway. "Trying to de-traumatize myself..." She said with a sigh.

He blinked and walked closer to her. "Ciel...?" He asked softly, growing concerned. Concern, Alois Trancy, together? Matters such as rape certainly brought out the best in those who happened to be involved.

"Well..." Ciel began to explain, fumbling with one of the buttons on her dress awkwardly. "I walked in on Sebastian and Grell doing... that." She shuddered. Alois's eyes widened. "Sebastian and Grell? I mean walking in on Hannah and Claude makes a good deal of sense bu-".

Ciel covered her ears with her hands. "Too much information." Alois chuckled. "Anyways, that doesn't make much sense at all. What did you do?" Ciel sighed. "Nothing..." She muttered. Alois grunted tauntingly. "Nothing!? I had the guts to stop that thing with the tripl-" "AGAIN, TOO MUCH INFORMATION." Ciel protested, cutting him off.

"Come on. We're putting a stop to that." Alois declared and grabbed an extremely shocked Ciel by the wrist and led her back to Sebastian and Grell. He didn't notice the reddening of Ciel's pale cheeks.

"Since when did you play the hero?" Ciel scoffed, trying to act like she wasn't surprised from Alois' sudden change of heart. She was still blushing madly from the hand with a grip on her wrist. "I dunno, having been a sex slave at one point, I find rape to be inhumane, even for someone like me~." he explained nonchalantly, as they eventually reached their destination. Alois quickly dropped Ciel's hand at the sound of a loud moan, letting it hit against her small body. He winced at remembering himself making those awful sounds, grimacing at the horrid memory.

Without another thought, Alois found himself gripping the handle and slammed open the door, only to reveal the worse possible situation, which was the one that was obviously expected, of course.

At the sound of the door, Sebastian lifted his head only to have his eyes meet with Ciel's visible blue ones. "B-Bo-Chan!" he stammered, completely caught off guard for once. Ciel clamped her eyes shut. "I'm thoroughly disgusted with you, Sebastian..." she muttered, crossing her arms with a 'tsk'. Grell let out a whimper from underneath Sebastian, causing Ciel and Alois to return to the more important matter on hand. "And get off of the reaper." she ordered firmly. Sebastian gave a soft growl, but nodded, and stepped off of Grell, almost with a hint of reluctance. Grell let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Alois stood and watched Ciel take complete control of the situation. He was the guy in this, shouldn't he be in charge of things? He opened his mouth to say something, when Ciel cut him off. "Sebastian, go put some clothes on. We will discuss this later." she growled at her butler, watching as his eyes widened. Was Ciel actually defending Grell? That was a surprise, he certainly hadn't expected that. But as the faithful butler he was, he disregarded his own opinions and gave a small bow, exiting the room.

Ciel sat down on the bed next to Sebastian, as the flustered reaper hurriedly redressed. "T-Thank you for stopping th-" Grell started, but was interrupted by Ciel. "I apologize for the events that took place in this room. Sebastian was clearly out of line." she said, in an almost formal manner. Grell's eyes widened. "You don't have to apologize... It wasn't your fa-" "Yes, it was, Grell. Sebastian is an object that is in my possession, and he was out of line."

Grell blinked and watched that brat she always viewed Ciel as acting much differently, she actually had an air of... 'kindness', in her own way. Ciel would spend hours explaining why that wasn't true, that it was for selfish readings, but she did that for many other matters, she did have true kindness somewhere in there. Grell smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Did you hear me, Grell?" Ciel asked, noticing that the reaper had begun to daydream. "S-Sorry, no..." He stammered. "I said that I suppose you'll want to be going home now, but if there's anything you need..." Her voice trailed off, hoping Grell would know what she meant. The Shinigami nodded. "Thanks for everything, Ciel..." She whispered faintly, and leapt off to the window to the nearest rooftop, and her appearance eventually faded away.

Ciel crossed her arms as her punishment for Sebastian began to formulate in her mind, a small smirk playing across her face. And poor Alois, who remained forgotten in the background, began to wonder who and what exactly he was getting himself involved with.

* * *

**Ugh OOC Alois I failed... Jesus Christ ;w; Well at least I stopped procrastinating this shit... Yeah... XD And I fixed all the grammatical errors and things, I hope that it'll be ok now~  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Yeah I'm sorry that in the other A/N I said I would update when school gets out... School is about to get back in now. Ahehe... ^^'**

**I've just really lost interest in this fandom, I'm going to try to come back to it soon because I don't want it to completely crumble and like 6 years from now it'll still say 'ON HIATUS' in big bold letters in the front. Once I can assess my priorities, I'll attempt to pick up the pencil and continue this. Until then, I won't start any new projects or anything and just work on my only other fanfiction.**

**Til then,**  
**Acida~**


End file.
